


Coffee Cake and Tres Leches

by mansikka



Series: The Cafe at the Edge of the Multiverse [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Family, Fluff, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz, Road Trips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Yes, you did eavesdrop correctly; those two beautiful men sat with the most adorable little boy who is currently covered in frostingareindeed firefighters. Try not to swoon. I'd be more interested in what is going on in that kitchen if I were you...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Cafe at the Edge of the Multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Coffee Cake and Tres Leches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).

> Hello! We have new customers at The Cafe!
> 
> This _might_ make sense if you read at least the first one in the series, or might just as well read as a standalone; up to you!
> 
> For the lovely Bella_Monoxide who has been the _most_ supportive with this series; thanks lovely! ❤️

It's just a cafe. A nondescript cafe some place north of Denver, with cream painted walls and round wooden tables, and a pleasant hum of conversation going on in the background oblivious to them being there.

Christopher, now that he has managed to drag his eyes away from the long glass counter displaying more delicious things than he knows how to choose between, is happily sat at a table of his own beside theirs. The sight of Buck leaning over with his hand on the back of Christopher's chair talking with him as he colors in what Eddie _thinks_ is a picture of some imaginary galaxy should not be putting the flutter in his heart that it is. Nor should be the way Buck has helped set the table up exactly how Christopher likes, taking up every spare inch of surface with his colors perfectly laid out, while still leaving the perfect gap for his cupcake and the strawberry milkshake he insisted won't be too sweet on top.

None of these things are out of the ordinary. The three of them go out for food, or drinks, or other treats back home in Los Angeles all the time. But this, this is their first vacation as a _family_, and Eddie doesn't know how he's supposed to stop smiling. For how engrossed Christopher is in his coloring, for the way Buck looks over at _him_ stood by the counter raising an eyebrow to check he is okay, Eddie truly doesn't know how he could be happier.

"Are you ready to order?" asks _Brett_, according to the name badge of the man behind the counter waiting to serve.

Eddie checks the menu he's brought with him from the table pointing out the cupcake Christopher almost licked the counter glass for seeing, recites the rest of their order, and nods when Brett reads the order back.

"Alyssa will bring everything over," Brett tells him, nodding once he's taken his payment by card.

"Great. Thanks."

Brett nods, disappearing into the back, stepping through a doorway that makes Eddie look twice for how bright it is back there before he makes his way back to their tables.

"Everything okay?" Eddie asks, resting his hand on Buck's shoulder as he looks at Christopher's artwork before he sits. Buck snags his fingers before he can get too far, waving for Eddie to duck down and kiss him. Which he does, thankful that Christopher is so engrossed, for knowing the novelty of seeing them kissing has long worn off for him. Probably because he sees it happen so often. Now, Christopher only looks at him with a look that says _seriously, Dad, again?_ and there are only so many times Eddie's ears can go the shade of red they do when he does before they actually fall off.

"It's a cool idea. The coloring book," Buck says nodding towards where Christopher is now shading a large moon orange. "Is it from some new Disney movie, or something?"

"Not one I recognize," Eddie says as he offers his hand for Buck to take across the table. They're on vacation. It took them _forever_ to admit their feelings for one another. They can be sappy and show all the public displays of affection they _want_.

This vacation is almost an anniversary gift to themselves. It is just over a year ago that they had argued after a difficult shift, Buck had driven away from the firehouse in the middle of Eddie yelling because he was _so_ terrified seeing Buck put himself in danger like he'd just done. Eddie had gone home, showered, picked Christopher up from school, tried to go about a normal routine. He was minutes away from calling Carla to come watch Christopher because he _had_ to speak to Buck, when Buck showed up on his doorstep. Kissing him senseless before he'd fully opened the door. They haven't been apart since. The only reason Buck still has his own place is so they can have some nights when they are truly on their own. Carla's smirk every time it happens adds extra redness to Eddie's ears, but he isn't thinking about any of that now.

As Christopher colors, Buck and Eddie talk about their vacation so far, what they want to do tomorrow, and then wonder what they might be missing at home. As has been a daily habit on this trip, they move so they can take a selfie of the three of them together, Christopher hooking his arm around Buck's head to keep him close, as Eddie kisses Buck on the cheek. It's a good one, one that Abuela will be dancing around her kitchen for receiving, and planning more of her _little talks_ where she drops hint after hint about _weddings_. Eddie presses send, debating who among their friends will be the first to respond.

"Chim," Buck says, before Eddie can even say anything, winking at him across the table.

Christopher's mouth drops open when _Alyssa_ brings their tray of food and drink over. His galaxy-themed cupcake complete with edible glitter and a huge candy in the shape of a rocket stuck to its side is impressive. That amount of frosting alone is going to have him bouncing in the car, and coupled with the strawberry milkshake Christopher is already tugging on the straw of and almost upending in the process, is going to make for a really long drive. They're taking a scenic route to their hotel for the night, which might just take long enough to calm him down again.

"Who's that?" Christopher asks Alyssa suddenly before she can return behind the counter. Eddie looks at where he is pointing to the open page of his coloring book. There is a picture of a man with a five o'clock shadow across his jaw, a blue band-aid over his left earlobe to cover a piercing, and tattoos across the back of his right hand. Though he is no ordinary man; in the picture, he is passing a slice of cake to someone at their table while his _tentacles_ sweep the floor with a brush.

"That's Brett," Alyssa tells him, waving to get Brett's attention, who waves back then salutes at Christopher, who _grins_ back.

"Does he really have tentacles?"

Alyssa taps her thumbs along the edge of her tray, considering Christopher's question. "Well. What do you think?"

"I _think_ maybe he does. But maybe he only shows them to people he really likes."

Eddie can _feel_ Buck trying not to laugh, watching as clears his throat and puts on his best sensible face. Eddie isn't quite ready to make eye contact for knowing he is seconds from erupting into laughter himself. Instead, he takes their coffees from Alyssa's tray—normal black for him, and for Buck some macchiato thing since he is insistent on a _new_ kind of coffee every place they have been on this trip—then moves the cups further along so Alyssa can slide their plates in front of them.

Alyssa turns to wink at Christopher again. "Maybe you can find me on the next page," she says, Christopher's eyes as wide as saucers and his smile huge when he looks at her before frantically trying to turn the page. Eddie leans to look when Alyssa is gone, seeing the outline of a character in the book that is definitely her—only with eyes that appear distinctly not human; even from a flat cartoon drawing.

"Pretty cool they make a coloring book like that of themselves to keep kids entertained," Buck says, his hand darting out when one of Christopher's colors threatens to roll to the floor when he moves his elbow trying to wipe up a smudge of frosting from the side of his plate.

"Yeah," Eddie agrees, sure there is something slightly off about this cafe. Though not for the food and drink; Christopher is practically inhaling his, and the cakes him and Buck have chosen look almost too good to eat.

"That looks so good," Buck says, eyeing Eddie's triple-layer coffee and walnut cake, already tucking into his slice of tres leches. "And this," he says with his mouth half full, jabbing at the cake he is eating with his fork, "this is _amazing_."

"You can't tell Abuelita," Christopher stage whispers, glitter and frosting already smeared around his mouth. Christopher would sell his soul for her tres leches.

"I won't. I promise. It's so _good_ though," Buck adds, slicing through for a forkful and holding it out for Eddie.

Eddie checks that Christopher is suitably distracted, sliding the cake from the fork into his mouth and only breaking eye contact to wink. Buck _grins_ at him, mouthing, _later_ at him. The room they have for this evening is in fact two adjoining rooms, which will afford them a _little_ privacy once Christopher is asleep. Eddie can't wait.

Christopher has been perfect the entire trip; on the road trip to get them to Denver over a couple of days, and for how excited he had been going to all the museums and parks. Tomorrow they will try the aquarium and take a ride of the Denver Trolley. Eddie doesn't want to think about having to go back home yet, glad they have two more nights here and then the two days they will take to get back home. He is greedy for another vacation with the three of them already. And for how perfect everything has felt when the three of them are together, he thinks it's long past time for Buck to move in. Or for them to buy a place together. Or _something_. _Everything_. Eddie wants it _all_ with Buck.

"You gonna try this?" Eddie asks before his thoughts can get carried away, slicing through the corner of his coffee cake scooping up extra of the frosting since he knows it's the thing Buck loves the most. Just like Christopher. It's uncanny sometimes how much the two are alike. As Eddie lets his hand come to rest against Buck's forearm as they eat, and he listens to Christopher describing to Buck the taste of _space_, Eddie thinks his heart might burst for being in the company of his little family. For having this much love in his life.


End file.
